Beauty and the Beast NaruHina style!
by wammy's agent Seeker
Summary: Naruto is a cursed prince with a dark heart. Hinata is a simple village girl with the looks of a goddess. Yet both of them feel something missing within themselves. Fate would bring them together to find what it is.
1. Prolouge

Yeah. I know. There's WAY too many of these anime/Disney stories. Well… here's another one!  
Beauty and the Beast was always a favorite of mine, mostly for the message it brings that beauty isn't found on the outside, but inside someone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Beauty and the Beast.

**NOTE: I miss words and mispell occasionally, so if you spot a mistake, let me know so I can fix it.  
Thank you!**

**EDIT! Fixed center aligning problems and ending.(hopefully)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Once upon a time, in a far away land. A young prince lived in a shining castle.**_

Far away in the far reaches of the kingdom of Konaha, there stood the castle of the Namikaze family. The late King Minato had fallen in battle during the war with the Sound kingdom many years before, while his wife Queen Kushina died giving birth to their only son. On the day of the king's death, his son Naruto was only six years old. So by decision of the council, the king's councilman, as well as Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya was to rule in place of the king until Naruto's 18th birthday.

After many years, Naruto's 18th birthday came and gone and he stepped up as the rightful heir to the throne.

_**Although he had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.**_

In the evening, Naruto, finished with his royal duties for the day, walked in the royal dining room and sat down at the end of the long oak table. When he looked at the fine china dishes and glistening silver utensils before him, his eyes flickered in anger when he noticed no meal on any of the dishes.

"Sakura! Bring me my meal!" he shouted towards the kitchen.

He heard the clutter of pots and pans and not but 2 minutes later, a young woman with hair as pink as cherry blossoms emerged from the kitchen with a food cart piled with many fine foods fit for a king. As soon as she wheeled over to the table, she began setting out the appetizers. The prince stared at the unfamiliar food and made a face.

"Sakura. What is this! Where are my noodles!" the prince demanded, always preferring a small bowl of noodles before the main course.

"They're a sort of pastry called 'kolache' or as the townspeople love to call them, 'pigs in a blanket.'" replied the maid.

Naruto gave them an unsure glance, but he picked one up and took little in his teeth. His eyes widened at the gritty taste and he spat it out on the plate.

"You call this an appetizer! It tastes like the bottom of my shoe!" He swiped at the un-appetizing appetizer sending it to the wall. "Now get my noodles!"

Sakura held back the urge to sigh but proceeded to clean up the pastry mess.

Naruto suddenly lost his appetite and stood up tossing his napkin from his lap.

"Your Highness. What about your dinner?"

"Not hungry!"

_**But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.**_

Naruto walked down the hallway, passing by the many knight armors lining the walls. He made his way to his bed chambers, walking by the front door on the way. He froze in mid-step when he heard a soft "thud" from the door. He stood still for several seconds and slowly made his way to the door.

'_Who would be knocking at this time of night?' _He glanced out the window, taking in the freezing storm outside. _'In this weather none the less.'_

He placed his hand on the brass handle and pulled it open letting a cold, wet gust blow inside. He shielded himself with his orange cape and stepped in the doorway. He saw a hunched figure clad in a grungy cloak. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a mere old beggar woman.

"Please kind sir." rasped the old woman. "Could you find it in your heart to give an old woman a warm bed for the night. I don't have any money, but I can give you this lovely rose in return." She extended the beautiful blossom towards the prince.

_**Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.**_

Naruto's face visibly cringed at the woman's disfigured face.

"There is no place here for a repulsive thing such as you! Keep your worthless rose and leave this place!"

_**But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within.**_

Despite his harsh words, the old woman stood her ground.

"I wouldn't act so rash young one. True beauty cannot be found outside, but within oneself." recited the old woman.

_**And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.**_

Naruto ignored her wise words and once again tried to rid himself of the woman.

"I couldn't care less what you have to say! Now get away from my castle you ugly old hag!"

He was suddenly blinded by a bright light from the old woman. When he opened his eyes he saw not the old woman, but a beautiful maiden with blonde hair dressed in green robes carrying a staff with a diamond mark on her forehead.

_**The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.**_

Naruto stared in awe of her beauty and dropped to his knees.

"I-I…f-forgive me…I-" but the enchantress cut him off, "Silence you selfish brat! You had your chance and you blew it!" she shouted angrily. "It amazes me how heartless this kingdom's ruler is!"

_**And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.**_

"I bestow upon you and your castle a curse! A curse as dark as your heart!" She waved her staff and hit the kneeling prince squarely on the head. "Ah!" Naruto grasped his head as a wave of pain enveloped his body. "Aaah…uh..*pant**pant*..ugh…aaaaaah!" His bones began to shift and grind as his body transformed. He looked at his hands and screamed as his nails grew long and sharp claws. Pain went down his spine as nine orange-furred tails sprouted from his backside. "Gyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he screamed in excruciating pain as his ears grew out and a long muzzle extended from his skull.

When his pain subsided, he stood up feeling like a stranger in his own body.

"W-what? What did you do to me?" he hissed in beastly voice.

The enchantress spoke once more. "Listen well brat! The spell I placed on you will only break the day you learn to love another, and earn her love in return. But you must do this…" she pulled the rose she offered earlier, "before the last petal on this rose falls." It began to shine in her hand. "I wish you luck, and may God have mercy on your soul." She slammed the end of her staff on the ground sending a magical shock through the castle. The stunning castle began to turn black, the statues of angels and celestials reverted to demons and devilish beings, the stained glass windows morphed the biblical pictorials into Satanic imagery. The inhabitants of the castle began to change form as well.

*Inside the castle*

Sakura was cleaning the dining room table while Lee, one of many male servants, was mopping the marble floors. Lee looked towards Sakura, taking in her sullen mood.

"I take it he didn't like kolaches." Sakura shook her head. "It pains me to see our dear prince acting so selfish. What happened to youthful, exuberant Naruto that we grew up with?" Lee questioned while tears cascaded down his cheeks. Sakura sighed. 'Here he goes again.' "Our kingdom is in need of a kind hearted king with youthful ideals. But that will never happen unless Naruto lightens up and marries a woman with a beautiful mind AND body!" Lee concludes in a dramatic pose with his mop in hand.

"Two things Lee. 1. There's more to a woman than just 'beautiful body.' And 2. Naruto's the LEAST likely to ever get married because he so shallow. And furthermore-"BOOM! Sakura was cut short when a tremor swept her off her feet. "What-what's happening?" "Sakura! Are you okay?" Lee asked while helping her up. A sudden surge went through their bodies. A magical mist surrounded both of them and slowly transformed them as well as every single person in the castle. When the enchantress's work was complete, she spirited away leaving her rose and the cursed prince writhing in emotional agony over his beastly form.

_**Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**_

Naruto slashed at his portrait in self-loathing rage as he continued to trash his chambers.

'_Stupid hag! She has no idea what she's done!_'

He walked by a mirror and quickly smashed it to pieces once he caught sight of his grotesque vulpine face. He sat in the far corner of his bedroom and buried his face in his clawed hands and sobbed. After a while, he looked up and stared at the shining mirror on the table where, encased in a glass covering, the rose the enchantress had given him stood awaiting to bloom.

_**The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21**__**st**__** year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. **_

He stared at the rose for what seemed like an eternity while the words of the enchantress running through his mind.

'_What would that old woman know about love? True love only exists in fairy tales!' _

He stood up and walked on his fox feet to the balcony to stare at the eternally gray skies. The clouds rumbled loudly and shot angry lightning towards the castle, and eventually let loose a light rain. But the rain did nothing to quell his feelings of self hate and hopelessness.

_**As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. **_

_'Earn a woman's love in return.'_He looked at his hands-no, paws and cringed in disgust at his orange furred digits complete with sharp claws.

_'What woman in her right mind would love a monster!' _

As the years passed, the prince fell deep into his hate-racked mind to a point of no return. But the question he asked himself before still clouded his thoughts.  
_  
**Who could ever learn to love a beast?**_

* * *

Review plz


	2. Ch 1: More than this Provincial Life

**Chapter 1 everybody! Just so you know, this WON'T follow the original storyline FULLY! I am sticking to some things from the movie, but other than that, I'll be sticking to my own original ideas so it won't be like any other mediocre Disney/Anime story. Enjoy!**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long, but I have a finicky muse and tend to lose inspiration at times. But be patient with me plz! I only take so long cuz I wanna make the story REALLY good in the eyes of my readers and myself.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: More than this Provincial Life**

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."

"HINATA!"

"EEP!"

"Get your nose out of that book and get back to work! I don't pay you to sit around and daydream!" Hinata slammed the red book closed and put it back on the shelf.

"I'm s-sorry Mr. Sarutobi," she turned to her superior and bowed her head.

"Don't apologize. Just try not to get sidetracked again," Mr. Asuma Sarutobi then went back his desk to finish his paperwork.

Hinata Hyuuga swiped her long dark hair out of her pale eyes and went back to work returning checked-in books back to their designated shelves. Hinata only worked under Mr. Sarutobi's strict rule at her town's library for two reasons. Reason one was she, as well as her older cousin Neji, needed to bring in money to support their small family. Reason two was she had unlimited access to every book in the library. Which meant all the romance and fantasy novels she could read. Reading had always been her favorite pastime growing up. She was introduced to the wide world of fantasy novels by her mother, Hina. She taught her how to read at age three and never stopped since, but her love of reading and learning was looked down upon by most of the people in her little village whom thought her odd to be more interested in books rather than thoughts of marriage and family. But that didn't stop most men of the village from trying court her over her beautiful looks.

"DING! DONG! DING! DONG!" The grandfather clock struck 5:00 p.m. Which meant it was time for Hinata go home and help her father. She grabbed the little red book she was previously reading and walked to Asuma'a desk.

"Mr. Sarutobi. If it's alright, I'd like to take this one home tonight." Asuma eyed the book's title.

"But you have already read this one twice. Haven't you tired of it yet?"

"Oh dear, no! It's my favorite! A girl whisked away to another world by a powerful goblin king and forced to endure its many traps and puzzles! Doesn't it sound magical?"

"Whatever you say Hinata. If you like it that much , then you may have it."

Her eyes widened. "W-What? I couldn't possibly-"

"No really Hinata. Its alright. Despite the fact you may lose sight of reality at some points, you're the hardest worker I have. Consider it a reward for your hard work.

"W-Why t-thank you Mr. Sarutobi! Thank you so much!" Hinata walked out the door and walked the cobblestone road towards the old watermill where her and her family resided. But first, she went by the fountain. When she reached it, she splayed out her lavender skirt, sat down at the water's edge, and opened her book to where she was previously reading, earning several looks from some of the townspeople. She swiped her long raven hair out of her face and became once again enthralled in the tale of the goblin king and his magical maze.

"Would you look at that girl. Always burying her nose into a book. She'll never find a husband that way!" muttered a local man. "I know. She's no different from her coot of a father." A young woman replied. Hinata tried her best to ignore the nasty comments thrown at her. Her father is a sort of idealist when it comes to his inventions, which made him out as some crazy crackpot to the townspeople.

Hinata looked towards the clock tower and saw it was 5:47. She was supposed to be home by 5:30! 'Oh no! I lost track of time! I need to get home!' Hinata sprang off the fountain's edge and ran home towards the edge of town. 'Hanabi's gonna let me have it for not being home on time! And then she will tell Nii-san, then he will father, and father will-' "OOF!"

BAM!

Hinata bumped into something and fell on her rump. When she looked to see what she bumped into, she immediately regretted it.

"Hello Hinata." said a low smooth voice.

"Good evening Sasuke." she replied through gritted teeth.

"Why in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked while offering a hand. Hinata ignored it and helped herself up and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"I was just on my way home. My apologies for bumping into you."

"No apology necessary. In fact, I would rather we bump into each other more often so I could see your pretty face once in while." Sasuke said in husky tone. "Considering you're always hiding it behind a book." he whispered as his arm snaked around her shoulder. Hinata quickly ducked away from his touch.

"As flattering as that sounds, I have to be heading home now. Good day Sasuke." She then turned and speed-walked towards her home.

"Oh come now Hinata. Don't you have anything better do other than-" He swiped her book from her hands. "-reading books all day."

"Sasuke. Please give me back my book." She tried to nab it from his hand but Sasuke, being much taller than her, only held it high out of her reach.

Saskue then opened up the book and showed immediate disinterest. "How do you find these things interesting. There's no pictures."

"It's a little thing called imagination." Hinata sarcastically remarked.

"Oh yeah? Well imagine this..." Sasuke dropped the book in a nearby mud puddle. "You and me. Tonight at the Slaughtered Lamb.(1) Having a whole night of drinks on me. Afterwards, we express our undying passion to the whole town."

*sigh*"Sasuke. I'm sorry. How many times must I tell you that I don't hold the same feelings." Hinata went to pick up her book, and wiped off the mud with the hem of her skirt.

"Come on Hinata. I've heard what the townspeople say about you. They talk how you will never attract a husband because of the way you always avoid me, and how you will end up a washed-up hack like your crazy old man-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FATHER CRAZY!" Hinata shouted startling Sasuke. (he never heard her speak so loud before)

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth. She wasn't the type to raise her voice like that. Looking for an escape, her flew to the clock tower. It was almost 6:00!

"Oh my, look at the time! I must be heading home now. Good day to you Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched as she sped away towards her watermill home with desiring eyes. 'Dear Hinata. You can't avoid me forever.' Sasuke picked up his burlap sack full of his latest game kills and made his way towards the local tavern.

* * *

Hinata was only a few steps away from her home but stopped to catch her breath. Sasuke was the most desired man in town. Any girl would be lucky to be given his time of day and would jump at the chance to be taken to his bed. As handsome as he is, Hinata was the only woman who could see him for the self-conceited pig he truly was. Her refusal of his advances only made her out as even more strange to the townspeople. And yet, the more she refuses him, the more persistent he is, which made Hinata feel all the more uneasy.

Hinata finally approached her house with the watermill and barn house which housed several pigs, goats and chickens. But as she tried to quietly enter the house, she failed to notice the presence of her angry little sister.

"Hinata!"

'Oh no.' Hinata thought in dread.

The 13-year old girl with pale eyes like Hinata stomped over to her with a look of anger on her face. "Do you know what time it is? Its 30 minutes past time for you to be home!"

"I know Hanabi. I'm so sorry. But I had a bit of a run in with the town brute. Literally!"

"Oooooh. You mean Sasuke?" cooed Hanabi. Hinata solemnly nodded. "What's your problem with him? He's handsome, strong, and would make a great husband."

"You don't see him the way I do. He's nothing but an egotistical, self-deluded, arrogant,-"

"Who's arrogant?" Came a calm male voice.

"Oh! Nii-san! I didn't hear you coming." It was Neji. Hinata's older cousin, and son to her father's twin brother Hizashi. Hizashi gave his life for their family when Neji was only 4 by taking his brother's place after Hiashi murdered a town citizen trying kidnap Hinata. Since blood was to be payed with blood, Hizashi persisted in taking Hiashi's place. Hiashi tried to talk him out of it, but Hizashi knocked him out leaving behind his will and only son. Young Neji was angry towards his uncle, thinking he forced his father into taking his place. But months after his death, Haishi found his deceased brother's last will and testament. It told of his wanting to give up his life to protect his brother and family, and not wanting his son to be angry with him, but to protect the family as he did in life. Neji has since lived up to his Father's will and protected his younger cousins with all his strength.

"What are we talking about Hinata?" Neji asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Nii-san. I was just telling Hanabi-"

"Hinata had a run-in with Sasuke." blurted Hanabi.

"Hanabi!"

"What? It's true!"

"Ugh." Neji groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hinata. You know I feel about that man." Neji said begrudgingly.

"I know Nii-san. It's not like I meant to bump into him. Then he began flirting with me as he always does. I barely escaped!"

"You really need to be careful around him. Men like him are not the type to take 'no' for answer. He will pursue you until he gets what he wants."

"Which will NEVER happen as long as I have breath in my body!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Nii-san. You're being paranoid and over-protective again." claimed Hanabi.

"Yes I am! Of your sister's innocence! Now go inside and wash for dinner Hanabi." said Neji.

"Yes Nii-san." Hanabi exasperated and skipped up the steps to the old cottage.

"Now Hinata. Minus your encounter with Sasuke, how was your day?"

"Good. Mr. Sarutobi let keep my favorite book as a reward for my hard work."

"That's good."

BOOM!

A loud explosion cut their conversation short. They could see smoke rising from the basement.

Neji sighed and placed a hand on his face. "Looks like Uncle needs help."

"I'll go see if he's okay. You go inside and start dinner." Hinata walked over the basement doors and opened them. She gagged slightly when smoke bombarded her senses. She blindly made her way through the basement, fanning away the smoke as she went. "Father? Are you okay?"

She heard a crash and walked toward to where the wood pile is. A majority of smoke cleared thanks to Hinata leaving the doors open, and she saw the once neatly stacked wood pile littered all over the floor.

"Father?" She saw the wood pile move and a hand stuck out. "Father!" She pulled on the hand and out came a soot covered Hiashi Hyuuga. His long hair was in disarray and his pale eyes were covered with goggles.

"Are you okay Father?" Hinata asked her father as she brushed the soot off of him.

"I'm fine Hinata. Just a little dizzy." Hiashi said as he tried to fix his hair back into the ponytail. "Not to mention disappointed. This contraption of death refuses to obey its master!" He emphasized by giving it a kick.

"Come now father! You will never win at the fair tomorrow with that attitude." Hinata says with smile.

"I mean it Hinata. I've already had two close calls with this thing. This makes three! It almost chopped my head off last time!"

"Everyone makes mistakes father. What you need right now is food. I just know you skipped lunch again. Now you get cleaned up and come inside for dinner." Hinata then walked out of the basement and to the cottage.

Hiashi smiled sheepishly at her words. After cleaning himself, he joined his family at the dinner table with Hinata next to him and Hanabi across from him with Neji next to her. They spoke of their day, the going-ons in town, and even Hanabi's spat with some local boys to which she got a severe scolding for.

After dinner, Hiashi went back to the basement to try and finish his work on his invention. It was now near sunset, but now Hiashi couldn't get the machine to start.

"Damn it all! Stubborn contraption!" He kicked it again out of anger.

"Father? Are you down there?"

"Yes Hinata. Would come here and give me hand please?"

"Coming." Hinata came down the steps and walked to her father's tool box ready to help him out.

"Thank you sweetheart. Now hand me that clencher." said Hiashi as he made his way under the machine. Hinata dug through the tools and found the desired one her father asked for. But while her father enthusiastically worked on the machine, her thoughts kept nagging her of the words of the townspeople.

"Umm...Father...do you think I'm...strange?"

"Strange? My daughter?" questioned Hiasha. "Whatever made you think that Hinata?" he asked as Hinata handed him his tool.

"Well...I just feel I don't belong here. Everyone looks down at me just because I like to read and don't chase after men like the other women in this town. And there's no one I can really talk to."

"Well just because the townsfolk aren't too fond of your interests doesn't mean you have bend to their expectations." Hiashi said as he tinkered his invention. "Your mother was the same way. She was different from every other woman in town, but that's what made me fall in love with her."

Hinata sighed solemnly. Her beloved mother Hina had died of illness not long after Hanabi was born. She missed her dearly and always thought of her when she would read fairy tales, remembering how Hina would read them to her every night before bedtime.

"I miss her everyday." Hinata said to herself.

"As do I Hinata." replied Hiashi. He pushed himself out from under the machine and stood up and brushed the dirt off his apron. "I think that should do it. Shall we give it a try Hinata?"

"L-Let me back up a few steps."

Hiasha tentatively grasped the switch and pulled. A loud shriek emitted from the spout. Hinata covered her ears and backed further away. The gears began to turn and grind as the steam from the wood oven powered the machine. When machine was at full power, the axe attached to the machine began chopping away at the piece of wood on a spring-loaded base. When the axe chopped through the wood and hit the spring-base, it sent the chopped wood flying to the wood pile.

Hiashi was speechless.

"Father! It works!" exclaimed Hinata.

"By God! I can't believe it!"

"You did it father!" Hinata cheered.

"Ready up Brandy, I leave to the fair tonight!" WHACK! A piece of wood smacked Hiashi in the head and sent him to the floor.

"FATHER!"

* * *

"That should do it. Thank you Neji." Hiashi said as the last of the wood-chopping machine was loaded to the horse drawn cart. "Neji. I leave you in charge of the house til my return."

"Understood uncle." said Neji.

"Hanabi. Mind what Neji and your sister tells you. Do not give them any grief. Understand?"

"Yes father." Hanabi said while rolling her eyes.

"Hinata. I want you keep house and make sure everyone is fed. Understand?"

"Yes father. You don't have worry. I am an adult."

"Indeed you are. But you're still my child. You always will be." Hiashi kissed and hugged his daughters, hugged Neji, and then mounted his chestnut Clydesdale horse Brandy.(short for Brandy-wine) "Be good and stay out of trouble. That goes double for you Hanabi." Hanabi just rolled her eyes. "Right. Off we go now Brandy." Hiashi tapped Brandy's sides with his heels and Brandy began to trot.

"Goodbye father!" shouted Hinata.

"Bye bye father!" shouted Hanabi as she waved frantically.

"Good luck uncle!" shouted Neji.

"Goodbye everyone! Take care!" Hiashi shouted as he trotted out the gates and into the countryside. Hanabi suddenly gasped and ran inside the cottage and came back out with a leather hat in her grasp.

"Father! You forgot your hat!" Hanabi shouted as she ran to wagon. Hiashi halted Brandy and to allow Hanabi to catch up to them. Hanabi got to wagon gasping for breath as she handed her father's hat to him.

"Thank you Hanabi."

"You welcome father."

"You can head back home now. Be good!"

"I will father." Hanabi said as she ran back home and Hiashi trotted down the dirt path. Hinata watched her father until the horse and cart disappeared over the hills. When he was out sight. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi headed inside their home.

'Be safe father' she prayed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed**. **Flames will be ignored and used to toast marshmallows!**

**I already have some of the next chapter written, so don't worry about me delaying for almost 2 YEARS for an update. **

**Until next time! :3**

**P.S. Cookies to those who can guess story quote is from at the beginning!  
**


End file.
